Tentaciones al Descubierto
by HsTs
Summary: "El deseo y la pasión, la necesidad y la urgencia, la obsesión y el capricho de verse y sentirse no se tardo en aparecer conforme pasaban los meses ... Y demaciado tiempo conteniendose no era bueno para ninguno de los dos." MxN AUL ime/¡Happy bday Mello!


_Tentaciones al Descubierto_

-Hace calor aqui ¿no? -Preguntó Mello viendo a Near transpirar nerviosamente.

_Hacia más de 3 años y medio que Nate era escritor de documentales._

_Documentales que tenian que ver con asesinos seriales, mujeres violadas de las peores formas y niños que habían perdido a sus padres quedandose sólos en las frias y egoistas calles de la ciudad que les hacia la vista gorda._

_Documentales que trataban sobre lo peor de la vida humana y él era el responsable de sacar los trapos sucios de la sociedad a la luz._

-A quí no se ventila demaciado. -Le respondio tratando que su voz sonara tan calma como siempre.

_Había, a sus 19 años, escrito más de 170 artículos periodisticos para diferentes diarios importantes y 6 libros que daban a relucir a fondo su inteligencia para hacer sentir e imaginar las horribles situaciones de las victimas a los lectores; y la tendencia obsesiva hacia lo desagradable, lo cruel, lo prohibido de aquellas cirunstancias que atraía y horrizaba a la vez a su fiel audiencia. Cosas que lo hicieron mundialmente famoso bajo el seudonimo de N._

-¿Estás seguro que no es por otra cosa -hizo una pausa mientras se iba acercando más al joven sentado frente suyo-... N?

_Y hacía más de un año que entevistaba a un rebelde en el cual se había interezado, para su libro, ya que que luchó por los derechos de su pueblo que había provocado distrubios masivos en su ciudad y en el globo gracias a sus secuestros de gente política que era corrupta y a sus compañeros altamente leales hacia él que los hacia demaciados peligrosos._

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser, Mello? -preguntó manteniendo fijamente la mirada en aquellos rojos labios.

_Un hombre atractivo y de mirada desafiante que estaba condenado a pasar, quizas, el resto de sus días en la pequeña celda en la que ambos se encontraban en ese momento, por protejer a fondo sus ideales y sus hombres._

_Y por un error._

_Nate queria demostrar, por medio de lo que escribía, que ese hombre llevó (a través de un mal camino pero que en cierta forma era válido_)_ a muchas personas que eran "un cancer en crecimiento" para la sociedad._

_Y era verdad._

-Que estás nervioso...-le respondió acercando su rostro a la del la mirada oscura e inexpresiva hasta quedar a escasos milimetros suyos- por esto...-Mello tomo el cuello de Near para que su boca se acercara a la de él y sentir a aquellos labios que clamaban por la atención del blondo desesperadamente.

_Near estaba completamente enamorado de aquel asesino cicatrizado que "liberaba" al mundo de miserables que gobernaban a la sociedad. El único que se dió cuenta que él no era un simple reportero, su verdadero nombre... y que lamentablemente, gracias a que le salvó la vida a uno de sus hombres, de nombre Jeevas de una explosión, fue descubierto por la policia._

_Locuaz, inteligente e interezante era ese rubio. _

-Nh... Me...ah...

_El deseo y la pasión, la necesidad y la urgencia, la obsesión y el capricho de verse y sentirse no se tardo en aparecer conforme pasaban los meses y los mantuvo pensando en el otro cuando no estaban juntos. Era algo mutuo después de tanto compartir entre ellos discuciones y secretos que hicieron caer la máscara de a poco. La atracción sexual que se tenian era algo ajeno a cualquier mirada curiosa y realmente disfrutaban sentirse después de tanto tiempo de ser prisioneros de una agobiante tentación. _

_Y demaciado tiempo conteniendose no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. _

-Tienes... -le dijo luego de unos momentos entre besos y jadeos- sabor a mi chocolate... ah...

_Conforme pasaban los minutos, el sonido de sus lenguas jugando entre si era bastaste audible y el desesperado manoseo de quedarse como "Adán" los exitaba más. Pero Near sabía que el lugar en el que estaban no era ideal para "aquello" porque el tiempo corría y se alejaba de ellos fugazmente. _

_Y ese tiempo pronto llegaría a la meta._

_Por lo tanto, tuvo que ponerle un alto a ese placer, que lo deleitaba hasta casi su última voluntad, llenando el escaso espacio de suspiros entrecortados y relamió, para saborear el sabor del blondo, sus labios._

-Para la próxima te traere uno, M. -Prometio friamente apartandolo con sus brazos.

-Eso espero... -Y acariciado la parte derecha del rostro del menor le dijo- Espero que sea el blanco que _tanto me gusta_.

Ambos se sonrieron.

_Y luego de unos minutos comteplándose, para que el recuerdo del otro quedara grabado en sus memorias para aquellas solitarias noches ermitañas, vino el guardía a avisar que "Greg" (como Nate se había registrado) ya tenia que irse._

_Se despidieron con un saludo de manos._

_Y cuando Near se iba yendo, Mello se apoyó en los barrotes de su celda y habló lo suficientemete fuerte para que el peliblanco lo escuchara:_

-...ya que terminaras tu libro pronto con esto-

-Seguire viniendo. -Le interrumpió sabiendo lo que él queria decir sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta y saliendo con completa indiferencia del lugar.

_Aunque por dentro, se sentía bastante felíz._

_

* * *

_

Kumiko, vos sos de dz, no? xD

_Este One-Shot lo habia hecho para un concurso hacia rato( del cual aún no se han dado los resultados de los ganadores) y el limite era de dos hojas. Y como estoy realmente al pedo -.- ... lo subi hoy :)_

_Espero q' les haya gustado y los comments son siempre bien recibidos n.n_

_besos!  
_


End file.
